Life in Orange County
by read-write-watch
Summary: A thrilling story about love,passion and hard times. I wrote the first chapter ages ago so read the second before you judge it. This is my first fanfic so please don't critisise it to much. Please review!
1. Where it all began

Marissa walked down her driveway and put on her sunnies as it was starting to get glary. When she got to the bottom she sat down to wait for Summer who was going to pick her up.

Meanwhile in Chino Ryan was out smoking and drinking with Teresa like he did every normal day except that day was going to be far from normal.

Summer pulled up in her sleek convertible and Marissa jumped in but Summer didn't drive off, she just waited and soon Marissa started to get impatient.

"Sum, what is taking so long, just drive already"

"Uh, uh. I can't Coop, not until you tell me what's up"

"What are you talking about Sum, nothing's up except the sky and I'm sure you knew that"

"That's not what I mean Coop, I mean what's wrong"

"Luke and I are gonna break up for sure and I won't have a boyfriend"

"Why will you and Luke break up and what's so bad about not having a boyfriend"

"Luke and I are gonna break up because he wants sex and I'm not ready and everything is wrong with not having a boyfriend"

"OMG! Is that why you think Luke is gonna break up with you,come here"and summer pulled her friend into a hug.

Meanwhile Trey, Ryan's older brother had gone out to steal a car as he always did and Ryan being Ryan had to go after him and be the hero.


	2. Before the party

**CHINO**

As Trey smashed the window of a random car that he thought he would steal just for kicks with a rusted, twisted piece of metal Ryan was starting to worry about the prospect of getting caught.

"Man, I don't know if we should be doing this"

"Come little bro, lighten up"

"Trey come on man, let's just go get drunk or play pool"

"If I don't teach you this Ry, who will"

Trey got in the car and started hot-wiring it. Just as it got it going a police car drove past the road that they were on. It turned around with sirens wailing and headed towards them.

"Quit being a little bitch, get in"

Ryan jumped in the car just in time as the police car was practically on them. Trey sped off towards his mate's house where he was going to pick up some type of drug, which he would sell at the local high school.

**

* * *

CLUB**

"Coop, what do you think of this dress"

"What's it for?"

"Tonight's party, duh"

"Oh yea, forgot about that, yea its fine"

"What's up with you, I mean I know the whole Luke thing is bothering you but its just sex right, no big deal, I mean you've been acting really retarded lately"

"I thought you were my best friend, Sum, you're supposed to be there for me no matter what, not calling me retarded and stupid"

"Well so I'm a virgin to but I'm not having a big hissy fit about whether I'm going to be having sex tonight, if it happens then it happens, no biggie, I really don't get why you're so freaked out"

"Because if its crap for Luke then he might dump me and I can't handle heaps of rumours and talk around the school about me right now, and plus, for me having sex is a 'biggie' and I'm really worried about it"

"Well right now Coop, I don't care about your sex life, or soon to be sex life, I have my own problems to deal with that you can't even imagine so get off my back about being a crap friend and go have a cry"

"Fine, if you want to be by yourself then I'll leave and have fun at the party tonight, I don't feel up to it"

Marissa stormed out of the shop called Club and hailed down a taxi. While she was thinking in the taxi on her way home Summer had collapsed on the ground in quiet tear about how her life was a big pile of crap and now she was losing her best friend.

**

* * *

COHEN HOUSE**

"Seth, are you going to come down and have some lunch, or are you just going to sit holed up in your room"

"I'm not coming down"

Kirsten decided if her son wouldn't come down for lunch then she would take some up to him.

"Here Seth, I thought you might get hungry while watching the screen and making sure no one outbids you"

"I here the sarcasm in your voice and if your going to be like that then I will have to prove you wrong and eat this meal that you brought up here, you didn't make it yourself did you"

"No don't worry, I asked one of the caterers to prepare it for you"

"Well that's a relief, now I don't have to worry about getting poisoned, so what time is the party"

"Ha, ha, very funny, it starts at 7 so make sure that you're ready to go before everyone gets here"

"K, I'll do that"

**

* * *

COOPER HOUSE**

"Jules is Caitlin nearly ready to go because we have to leave early, I need to stop by the office"

"James we're not going to stop by your office, that's out of the question, whatever you need to do there can at least wait till after the party but you are not making us hurry just so that you can fit some work in so that you don't feel guilty at the party, you never relax any more, or have any fun for that matter, not even in the privacy of our own home"

Julie nibbled gently on his ear while rubbing up against him. Slowly she undressed him and hiked her dress up and then she decided to have a little fun.


End file.
